RunAway Love
by Tas36
Summary: Ever wonder why ChiChi was lucky enough to live with her dad on the DBZ series and not her mom? Well... you asked for it. GCC later on, CC's POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

RunAway Love

Chapter 1

This is bad. That's all I can say right now. This is bad. Last night...and now this... My father and mother...well...they yelled at eachother. Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't properly intorduce myself! I am ChiChi, princess of my wonderful people, those who follow the ways of the Oxen. My father is the great Ox-King, and my mother is the great Ox-Queen. (I never really knew her real name. Same for my father.) We had all always gotten along together very good. Mom would teach me some things, and Daddy (I gave him a nickname 'cause Mom told me he was special) taught me how to defend myself from 'bad boys'. I have no idea what 'bad boys' are...just that Daddy will never like them. It takes alot to make him never like you! That makes them really bad!

Anyway! Last night, Mom and Daddy were yelling at eachother. They never did that before. Sure, Daddy yelled at me when I talked to a boy out on the streets some times, and Mom yelled at me if I did something awfully wrong, but they never yelled at eachother. And they slammed things. I'm only four, I had no idea what was going on, but I was old enough to understand that something was wrong. Mom's voice was so loud, I jumped! I don't think Daddy did though, he's not scared of anything! That's what I thought...until last night.

It was time for me to brush my beautiful white teeth, but they were still arguing. I was scared. Mom sounded really mad and Daddy didn't sound any better. But I had a job to do when I grow up, everyone would look up to me one day, and I'm sure they wanted to see me with pretty teeth to go with my pretty looks and hair. So, even though I was scared, I opened my door slowly, to make sure it made a noise, and then walked out. Mom and Daddy got my secret message, they stopped yelling at eachother. I smiled at Daddy, but Mom gave off this weird feeling, it made me too scared to wanna look at her. I did see her in the corner of my eyes though. Her eyes looked kinda red, and her hair was a mess. Poor Daddy, his eyes were really red, and he didn't have his special hat on either. That meant he was far from being happy. _'After I brush my teeth, I'll go make him happy!' _That's what I was thinking at the time. That's my job right now, keep Daddy happy, since lately I don't think Mom has.

I finished brushing my teeth a little faster. I figured, I'd just brush them better tomorrow, before Mom's lessons. When I came out the bathroom, Mom angrily reminded me to use the toilet. I was still getting used to not wetting the bed...I only did it once since they started to teach me. (I thought I was doing good, but by the way Mom yelled at me, I think she wasn't happy.) While I was taking care of what Mom had asked, I started thinking. Mom hadn't been happy lately, alot. I'm glad my job is to keep Daddy happy, it's so much easier. When I came out the bathroom again, Mom was there. Her eyes were beatiful and black again, and her long silky hair I was jealous of, was flowing from the top of her pretty head to her butt. I heard Daddy say he loves her butt before. But when I asked him why, he gave me a whipping over his knee and said I shouldn't be talking like that. So now what ever Daddy says about Mom, I keep to myself. Mom smiled at me, no matter how mad she may be, or the fact that I had nothing to do with her now, I loved her smile. Just as much as I loved our family. She gave me a nice, even bigger hug than the night before. I smiled and sniffed her hair. It smealt really good. But there was a reason I sniffed her hair. I could feel tears. I have no idea why, but they were there, and I didn't want anyone to know that the princess was about to cry for no reason. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and pulled away from the hug.

"Don't cry Baby Girl, everything will be ok. Mom was just a little upset." Upset? Like sad? Was she sad...that I wasn't doing that good in anything? Maybe that my job was to take care of Daddy now? Or...she wants a nickname too? She gave me another kiss and told me it was bed time. I said goodnight like usual, and went to my room.

This is where another weird thing happened. I went in my room and Daddy was there. His eyes were still red. I thought they would be, I knew some how it would be up to me to make him better and happy again. He turned around, I still don't know why he did though. I smiled at him, even though his back was to me. I mainly smiled because I saw his special hat there. I knew he was ready for me to take care of him, and make him be himself again. I sat on my bed behind him and hugged him. Well...not really. Daddy is so wide, I can barely hug his back! He chuckled, and turned around so he was hugging me. That didn't stop me, I tried my best to give him a big hug. I'm sure his heart was hurting, and when ever mine did because everyone was too scared to be my friend, Daddy would hug me and all the pain would go away. I had to make sure I did the same for him. We sat there for ever. The only reason the hug stopped, was because I felt something wet hit my cheek, and it caused Daddy to pull away. Poor Daddy! He was crying! I don't know what Mom did, but she brought the all-mighty king to tears! I started crying too. That didn't take long, I always do what Daddy does.

"Don't cry Baby Girl." I looked into his eyes, they were handsome compared to Mom's beautiful ones. I liked the way they shinned in the light. Was it because of his tears? "I'm sorry. Mom and Daddy (I was sure to make sure he knew his name for me) just...got in a dissagreement." I cocked my head to the side at his huge ginormical word. He laughed, that awesome laugh that I love to hear. According to all the important people he talked to, he only did that laugh for me. I smiled, but the tears continued to fall. He reached at my cheeck and wipped away all the sad water there. "I think Mom wants her space. Can I sleep with my baby girl?" His tears had stopped by now, and I could kinda hear his happy voice again. I smiled and nodded, while speaking my first sentences since I got home;

"Sure you can Daddy. Tomorrow, everything will be great." I tried to use the big words Mom was teaching me, but my mind was blank, all the big words must have left me when they heard Mom and Daddy fight. He smiled and pulled me into another hug. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. When my eyes were open again, I noticed he had already set my alarm and turned off the light. It had to be his smell, it always lulls me to a sleepy time. Er...state of mind I think Mom would say. I hope she can forgive Daddy. I don't know what either of them did...but I knew they needed to fix it so our lives could be happy and nearly complete again. I let Daddy wrap his hands around me and pull me into his chest. Silly Daddy, he thought I was scared. I wasn't, I figured maybe he was. So, I hugged him back, even tighter than before.

"ChiChi..." His voice scared me. It was quiet in my room, and I never heard him say my name before. It had always been 'Baby Girl', or just 'Princess', but never my actual name. Now I was really scared. First he yells with/at Mom, and now he says my name. "I don't want to pull you into this, but if Mom aske you to leave with her...please say no. Tell her you want us all to be here together. That's my only fear...I can't loose you guys." I was silent. That was alot to take in, and thanks to all of Mom's teachings, after a minute, I understood. I thought Mom got in that yelling match with Daddy because she wanted to leave with me. I only nodded, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I think after I said my little sentence, my voice left to join my big words. I hopped they would come back tomorrow, I would need them then. The next thing I remember was me waking up with Daddy gone. Mom told me that he had a meeting with those important people. So, I started to get ready for Mom's lesons.

Mom taught me more about telling the time. It was about a hour after we started when Daddy came home. He looked so tired. I gave him a hug, and he hugged back, but he still seemed tired. Mom gave him a angry look, and he gave it back. I wanted to ask them not to, that it would be bad if they yelled at eachother again, but I couldn't. Daddy left the door open, my voice was gone again, gone with the wind. I needed to go outside, so I could find it and try to help them.

"ChiChi." Mom turned her back on me and Daddy. She pulled out some money from her purse thingy and gave it to me. "Run to the market place and get us some milk. You did want hot chocolate tonight, right?" I smiled nice and wide and nodded. Hot chocolate always made me and Daddy happy, and I guess it relaxed Mom. She always seemed so mad while making it, but once she had a taste, she was happy too. I was so excited about the thought of putting this yelling behind me, I rushed to the place to get the milk.

Well...that's what happened last night. I'm at the door now, and I've been here for a while. The milk is on the floor right now, it got too heavy and I don't wanna carry it, or touch it, ever again. I heard a noise. Yeah, a noise. One that I didn't recognize, but one I knew was bad. When I first got back here, I was scared again. I had found my voice, that took a while. It took long enough, me finding my voice I mean, for Mom and Daddy to start yelling again. They yelled for a while...and then there was that noise. My heart gave off this...evil, awful feeling that I never wanna feel again. Ever since that sound, I've been standing here, telling you about all of this. If I hadn't gotten the milk, I bet I could have stopped what ever that noise was. Well...now I guess I shoud go inside. With a gulp, I grab the milk in its carton, and I open the door. Mom's in the kitchen, and she's crying. She's on the floor, her hands covering her eyes, and she's shaking with her cries. What happened? I drop the milk and run to her.

"Mom?" I can't believe it. One of the times I need my voice, and it didn't leave me. She shook her head slowly no and continued to cry. I look at the direction she's facing and gasp. There's Daddy. He's on the floor, arms and legs out, eyes open with shock and...his huge body isn't moving. I slowly stand to my feet and see a hole where his heart was...where it was beating for me and only me. Out of that hole comes blood, and alot of it. I get even more scared...what's that word... _terrified _at that sight. But I didn't cry. Something wouldn't allow me to, maybe because Daddy wasn't. Or did my ability to cry leave the house, like my voice did before? I looked back at Mom and saw a thing by her hand. Oh Kami! It's-it's! It's a gun! I've seen one of those and only one, and it was in a movie! Daddy told me those things were_ bad_! Why on Earth did Mom have one? Did she use it? I don't know, I never saw a gun get used...just saw one.

"ChiChi...I...I can't believe...I didn't mean to...I was forced to..." She looked up at me. I couldn't see her eyes, my body didn't want me to. I looked at her face, and where her eyes should have been, was just skin to me. "He tried to stop me...ChiChi...we need to leave..." I can feel my heart gasp. Leave!? Why!? Daddy said to me last night to not leave! And he said it was his fear that we would leave; as in, scare him! I didn't want to scare Daddy! "Listen to me, ChiChi...this is a bad place. We need to leave," There was that awful sentence again, "to find a better place for you. Daddy knew this as well, but he wouldn't let us leave. Don't you see? I had to..." I sat on my knees, still not able to look Mom in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked. That had been bugging me for a while. "Why do we have to leave? What did you have to do?"

"Oh ChiChi...bad things will happen to you here. I...I had to put Daddy in an endless sleep. He will never wake up. Now if we stay, everyone will think we are bad. Please, understand, now if we stay, they will take you away from me. Do you want that?" I was silent. Daddy said that he always wanted us together, but now he was asleep. It was up to me to keep his fear away, and to stay with Mom. I looked her in the eyes now, she was just helping Daddy keep his fear away. She smiled at me, she knew I understood. "That's right, we have to stay together. Go get all the things you really want, ok?" I nodded and rushed to my room.

As I pack all the improtant things, I think about all this. Daddy will never wake up, huh? I don't know if that's bad or good. Mom gave me the money for milk, so the family could calm down and be better. But no, Daddy was asleep now. In a way, Mom lied about that. How do I know leaving here is for the best? How does she know? I keep on packing, there is one thing I do know; Daddy wants us to stay together, so that's exactly what we're gonna do. I have three bags full of stuff I need; one for my grooming, one full, and I mean full of clothes, and the last one full of extras, maily toys Daddy ever got me. I glance around one more time...will I ever see this stuff again? Something catches my eye, it's a note! I run to it and read it. I don't understand..what does-

"-ChiChi! Come on Baby Girl, let's go!" That's some kind of relief, Mom's calling me Baby Girl again. I fold up the paper, put it in one of my pockets, and rush out to her. She's outside. One more thing...I quickly run to Daddy, and give him a big hug without touching his blood.

"I love you Daddy. One day, I'll make you proud..." I wince at those words and run outside. Mom throws a stick with fire on it, and the house catches on fire quick. A medium-sized group of my loving, caring poeple come out to see what happened. Too bad...they came too late for me to tell them what happened for real. I'm in the back seat of Mom's car. I have no idea where we're going. All I know is the same, I'm keeping Daddy's fear away, I'm staying with Mom.

"Don't worry." I had been watching the clock. Mom had been driving for hours, and she finally pulled on the side of the road. It was dark outside anyway. "Tomorrow will be better. For now, we'll sleep in the car." I stayed awake most of the night, pretending to sleep. When I knew Mom was asleep, I pulled out the letter and read it again. Still, it made no sense to me. I thought I was already doing what he had asked, so why did he write it? I went to sleep thinking about the letter.

_ChiChi (that is how you spell your name), Baby Girl, I love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry you got caught up in the argument. I just want you to know, I want you to live a life you love. Listen to your heart...and make me proud... _

* * *

you guys are prob like 'OMG SHE HAS ANOTHER FIC!!!???' well yes i do. but i have a REAL good reason. you see...my mom needed to go some where (i hate bringing attention to myself, remember?) but its a bad place. and now, me and my brother are living with my te-te (aunt) Cindy and uncle Jay. (in other words, my cousin Alexa.) all of my inspiration is to make a fic about what im feeling right now. when i got this idea, wondering what hell ChiChi would be put through if she lived with her mom like i did, thats all i wanted to write. so now all of my other fics are on hold, until i get used to my 'new life' and get happy again. i hope you guys like this fic. just this one time, ill ask you... PLZ REVIEW! there! i said it! (BLECH! XP!) lol. BEFORE YOU REVIEW! i wanted to remind you my other fics are ON HOLD! they are not what i call DEAD FICS!!! ok? and incase you guys were wondering, ChiChi is actually 'talking' to you. i thought it would be a nice twist if she saw you guys as imaginary friends. so, if you have any advice for her or w.e, go ahead and 'tell' her! now im done lol.

Tas36


	2. Chapter 2

RunAway Love

Chapter 2

I'm waiting in the car for Mom. This is so weird. Ususally, I'd be waiting for Mom to come out of a house, but now I'm waiting for her to come out of the bank. What does a bank do? I hope it doesn't make Mom tired. She always gets so mean when she's tired. Oh, there she is. Wow. She's holding alot of money. It looks like she's having a hard time hloding it all. Her purse is full, and so are her hands. Where did she get it all from? When she gets in the car, she notices my curious gaze.

"ChiChi, this is a bank. They hold your money for you." Ohhhh. Ok, I get it now. "Since I was a queen, I have more of it than you're used to seeing. Don't worry about anything, we're getting a house soon. Everything will be better." I smiled and nodded, but inside, I want all that money to disappear. I'm seven now. That's right, three years ago Daddy went to sleep. Ever since then, we hadn't lived in a house. I'll tell you more about that later, but the whole point is something else bad will happen. Daddy was put to sleep in our last house, how do I know I won't join him in this new one? I don't wanna go to sleep for ever, I wanna stay with Mom a little longer, then maybe go to sleep with him. It's not like I would be missed here...

The house is really cool! It's a little bit bigger than our other house, and it's a pretty light blue. Mom gives me her first true smile, and tells me this is ours. The inside is even better than the outside! To the left is the kitchen. The kitchen is big! Just a little bigger than our last one, but still bigger. I like the fridge, it's white. Not dirty though. To the right is a hallway with three doors. The door in the middle is the bathroom. To the left is my room, and the right is Mom's. Mom's is ok I guess. I am jealous of her walk in closet, but there's something about mine that I love. The closet is bigger than my other one, and the room is a light purple. Purple is a pretty color, so I don't mind. Mom just brought in my boxes, and now she's gone. After our first year, Mom needed my bags, so we got some boxes and put my stuff there.

I bend over to open the first box, and I hear my note crumble. Yup, after three years I still have Daddy's note. I read it every day, especially right before I go to sleep. I am following my heart. I hope I'm living a good life, and that I made him some-what proud of me. My room already has a bed, so I put the precious note there, under my pillow I unpack. I can feel tears comming. Gosh, why do I always wanna cry when I see his note? (sigh) Might as well start to unpack.

It has been two and a half hours now. All my clothes are in the closet, my toys are under my bed, and everything else is in my bathroom. That's right, my bathroom. Mom has hers in her room, and that leaves the other bathroom all to me. I know it's just a bathroom, but Daddy used to share our bathroom, so I never really had my own. But now I do, and I really like this feeling, a feeling of really owning something. This is so cool! Still...I think things could be better. Let me tell you more about Mom and the other houses now. I finally have nothing else to do.

After all these years, I'm finally a little mad at Mom. Besides all the moving we did, I was always bored, like right now. We were either in the car or on someone's couch, then it was time to look for a house. This never gave me time to look for friends. The one time they wouldn't be scared to be my friend too. Just my luck, I guess. Mom didn't teach me as much, (I'm surprised she still did.) and we all know Daddy wasn't here to give me his special lessons. I still train like that a little, but I don't think I'm that good. I bet if Daddy was here, I would be having more fun...

I'm sorry to stop, but there's a knock at our front door. Who knows where we live? And so soon too! I creak my door open a little and peek out. Mom is smiling, and kissing some guy with her arms around his neck. How does she smile and kiss at the same time? I couldn't do something like that... His back is to me, so I have no idea what he looks like. Mom stopped kissing him now. She giggles when he kisses her neck. Then she gasps, I do too. She saw me. He stops kissing her when she gasps.

"What is it?" he asks. I don't remember clearly, but I do know that Daddy's voice was better. Even if the last time I saw him was three years ago. Mom smiles sweetly at the guy and escorts him to her room. When she comes back out, she's glaring at me. She grabs my arm, a little too roughly, and drags me all the way to my bed. Thank Kami it was only a short distance. Then, she throws me on my bed and slams the door shut.

"Don't do that!" she screams. Don't do what? I didn't do anything wrong! "Do you want to live in our car again? Stay in here and go to sleep!" She storms out of my room, slamming the door shut behind her. She's been acting like this alot lately. What a perfect time to continue with what I was saying before. We used to go to people's houses, a different one each night. She would be there for about 20 minutes, and then come home tired. She always had more money. I wonder why? Eventually, she would tell me to go inside with her. I would be seated on the couch, and some cartoons would be turned on for me. That never bothered me. After a year, I started to hear noises. It was a noise I never heard before, yet I hated it. I still do hate it. Then Mom would come out, tired and smelling really gross, and then we would go back in the car.

Come to think of it, I think Mom's about to make that noise. (wince) Why does she have to make that noise? It's kinda obvious that she will make more money, but she just went to the bank! Doesn't she have enough money!? Aren't we safe from living in the car anymore!? When will she realize that I don't like that noise!? I want someone to pay attention to me, to show me they love me! To be...to be Daddy...(sigh) OH! That's right! I have to read Daddy's note! I grab the note from under my pillow, the one Daddy got for me when I turned four, and read it. This is bad...my heart tells me to go tell Mom to stop all of this. I'm sorry Daddy...I'm so sorry...but I can't. What if I get her mad, and she sends me away? To one of those adoption homes? I saw a commercial for one of those Daddy...I'm not about to make your fear come true after four long and hard years. No way! I'll deal with them. A very small part of my heart tells me that Mom will stop one day. As long as we stay together, I will not speak to her about it. Even if I probably should.

Oh so gross! Mom is making that noise again! I wish I could go to sleep! But it's no where near bed time! How am I supposed to fall alseep with all the noise,and I'm not tired! I look at the note and put it under my pillow. Then I lay my head on it. The least I can do is keep the precious item from hearing such nasty things! Maybe I should daydream? I guess I can try to tune out Mom's sounds...but what should I think about? Hm...well...(sigh) I got nothing. Have nothing. I'm almost scared to talk since Mom won't teach me as much anymore. It's not fun knowing you don't talk so good. Or maybe I do? I need to find a place where you meet people your own age. For all I know, I talk better than other seven year-olds. Or it could be vice-versa. I don't know. (yawn.) Took me long enough. I eventually tune out Mom's sounds and go to sleep...

_ChiChi (that is how you spell your name), Baby Girl, I love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry you got caught up in the argument. I just want you to know, I want you to live a life you love. Listen to your heart...and make me proud... _

* * *

well, theres chpt two. i got a good number of hits and positive reviews, so ill continue with this. i know this was short, but bear with me. im trying to stay off the comp more and more, and do other things. but ill never stop typing. dont worry about that. the next chpt will be longer...promise! review if ya wanna!

Tas36


	3. Chapter 3

Runaway Love

Chapter3

It has been a week. Nothing special happened, until today. Mom has a job now. What ever that is, I don't like it. Since she had this job, someone has to come to my house when she's not home, and watch me. Not only that, she teaches me too! That's Mom's job, and so long as Daddy sleeps, I'll only let Mom teach me! Even if it gets me in trouble most the time... Like today. Yesterday, Mrs. Babelle (that's her name) said she would bring a whip with her today. I'm waiting for her now. You see, at first I just sat at the table and ignored her. She did get mad, but I would sit there and as if she wasn't even there. All she would do was yell at me, much like Mom, and then she'd go home the moment Mom would get home. I don't know what a whip is exactly, but I have a feeling I won't like it. To help me get through this, I read Daddy's note more, and I kissed it too. I hope it worked. Even though I doubt it did...

Mrs. Babelle used to be good, but now she's bad. And no matter what I would do, she would get worse. Like when she yelled? I told Mom, and the day after that, Mrs. Babelle was allowed to force me to listen to her. Yeah, I listened, but I still refused to 'learn' anything. If she gave me a test, I purposely did the wrong thing. But when Mom would give me a test, I would get a 100! Since I was once again being bad, Mom and Mrs. Babelle had another talk. After this talk, she was allowed to not feed me. I did the work, but still did bad on the tests. Only Mom's test would be lucky enough to get a 100 from me!

Which leads to where I am now. Now, Mrs. Babelle can have a whip. I hope it's nothing too bad, but I know it'll be worse than no food. Mom walks past me. She glares at me a little, like that one time last week I told you about, and then she says, "You better behave ChiChi. Don't make me have to beat you now." Then she makes this evil like smile, I don't know of any words to describe it, and she walks out. This means I should have five minutes until Mrs. Babelle gets here...with her whip. What is a whip!? OH! I know! I'll go look in a dictionary!

I had no idea there was so many words in this thing! Holy cow there's alot! (sigh) I need to get focused. Let's see...wa...we...wh! There! Whip! Hm...they use fancy words in such a fancy way. Maybe one day I'll be able to talk like that? Anyway, it pretty much is a rope like thingy that you can hit animals with at the circus! What's a circus? Wait...hit animals with!? I'm not a animal! I'm a human! Hey...there's a historical note here. Whatever that means. "Once mainly used for enslaved people." Enslaved? Well, I see the word people, and I'm a people person, right? So Mrs. Babelle can use this 'whip' thingy on me. This has to be bad. Ok, time to look for circus. Ca...ce...ci... Pretty much a place for people to have fun, and watch a show involving trained animals. Why on Earth would something that's made for animals be made for humans as well!? That's stupid! Ops! Mom says that's a bad word. Good this she wasn't here! ...Did you hear that?

I go to the front door, and Mrs. Babelle walks in. Great. She's just in time, as always. Then, I see the rope like thing. That looks like it could hurt. It's black and shiny...that has to be some kind of bad thing. Mrs. Babelle then makes that same evil smile Mom had, and at me. "Ready for your lesson?" she asks, that evil smile still there, and growing larger with every step she takes. Her advance toward me is a slow and painful one. Very painful. When she's about six feet from me, she raises her arm, the whip going with it. The she slams it down, and I hear a crack. It was from that whip. Now I know why it's used on poor animals, it hurts. So...Mom gave Mrs. Babelle permisson to hurt me in a way she doesn't? This seems so wrong. And now I'm definitely scared. "Come sit, and let's start." I hesitate for two reasons. No, three. One reason, she could try to give me a test. I will never take this ladies test, no matter what. The second reason is it could be trap, I walk up to her and then BAM! I don't want that. The last reason is Daddy. He said to follow my heart, and it tells me to get as faraway from this lady as possible. But going away from her means leaving Mom...and releasing Daddy's fear from its prison. No. I can't go. I have to go sit, and do what ever Mrs. Babelle tells me.

I look her in the eye. She looks so happy with herself, with scaring the princess of the Oxen Tribe. I get ready to move my right leg, when there was another crack and I screamed. My right arm is throbbing. I look at Mrs. Babelle and she has another kind of evil smile on. She hit me! That mean ol' lady just whipped me! I can feel tears, but they never fall. For some reason, I can't allow myself too. The last time I cried was when I was four, and I will not let myself do it ever again. "Don't make me wait. Come and sit, we have much to learn." I narrow my eyes at her. Now I know why I don't like this lady. I hate her. I never thought I would ever be able to hate anyone before, but now I do. She raises a brow at me and raises her arm again. "Will you defy me? Or will you sit like a good girl would?" I guess I wasn't exactly a 'good girl'. I never did listen to her, only to Mom. So why on Earth would she consider me a 'good girl'? I slowly shake my head, and then there's another crack. Now my left arm hurts.

"Sit down right now!" she yells. Why did she have to yell? That makes me want to disobey her even more! I'm not a dog, and that's how people talk to dogs! If only I knew words that would hurt her feelings, like Mom and Daddy did all those years ago, this would be so much easier. The whip didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I guess my anger numbed my body, I no longer felt a thing. Mrs. Babelle seemed to have enough of me, she walked angrily up to me and grabbed one of my arms. I began to thrash about and yell, anything to make her let go. When that didn't work I screamed out in pain. Just as I thought, she let me go. That usually works on her. When she realised I was playing yet another trick on her, she hit me with the whip. I felt nothing, just heard the sound of it crack against my skin.

I felt my eyes grow cold, and show nothing I was thinking. Boy, did Mrs. Babelle get scared. She seemed to pale as she took a few steps back. I allowed her to take five or six steps back before I started to take my own steps to match hers. I have no idea what's going on with me, but I have this huge urge to just...-make her hurt. Like what Mom did to me. I had to make Mrs. Babelle pay. For what, I don't know. And I don't care. The next thing I knew, the whip was thrown at me. While I shielded myself, she ran at me and threw me at the wall. When I stood up she was at the door. "You...you monster!" she yelled as she ran out the house. I sigh and close the door. At least she was gone. I'm sure I'll get the beating of my life when Mom gets home. Oh well, it feels like it's worth it. I go back to where I just was and look at the whip. I wanna cry now. Not for me, but for Mrs. Babelle. She should have stayed here and let me make her pay. Now she has to wait until tomorrow. I know her and I know Mom, she will be back then. For now, I'm alone. I grab the whip and go to my room. Under my bed is this box I found. There's something about it that makes me want to put things in there; special things. I take one last look at the whip and place it in there. Then I close it up and push it under the bed. I think I should take a nap. I am tired...

I jump awake because I heard the door slam. Before I even look at my clock I hear, "CHICHI! Get out here right now!" I notice it is darker and harder to see. The sun is barely still out. I hop out of my bed and go to the living room, where I believe Mom is. I find her there, in the middle of the room, both hands on hips. "What's this?" she asked me through clenched teeth. Shoot. I think my voice is still asleep in bed, I can't talk. "What happened today? You wanna tell me!? 'Cause I sure as hell wanna know!" I still couldn't speak, but I did cock my head to the side. Hell? What's that? I wish I at least had my voice so I could ask. Or at least, ask Mom what happened to her. Her eyes were really red, she was breathing hard, and I just realised the weird bottle behind her, seated comfortably on the couch. Mom walks up to me and slaps me hard on the cheek. I wanted to cry again, but I didn't. I held back the tears. I told you I wouldn't cry, not ever again. And I sure wasn't about to now. "If you ever do that to Mrs. Babelle again, you will be sorry. Do I make myself clear!?" I looked at her, feeling my eyes go cold again. Mom gasps, just like Mrs. Babelle, and also takes a few steps back. I wonder why? I'm just trying to hold back my weird emotions. What's so scary about that? When I nod my head Mom looks calm and in control again.

"Good. Go to bed. Tomorrow, you better behave." I think I got off easy. How about you? I quickly go to my room and close my door. I heard a car door slam shut. I guess Mom has another friend over. This means no dinner. When Mom has a friend over, it means I already had dinner, and that I have no reason to ever leave my room. This is bad. I only used the bathroom once, and I didn't shower or eat. I don't have a choice though. I have to listen to Mom, I have to stay in here. No matter what. Gross! Mom's making those sounds again! Ew! YUCK! (sigh) I guess I'll read Daddy's note and then go to sleep. Wish me luck.

_ChiChi (that is how you spell your name), Baby Girl, I love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry you got caught up in the argument. I just want you to know, I want you to live a life you love. Listen to your heart...and make me proud... _

* * *

theres another chpt. i hope you guys liked it. so, Alexa keeps yelling at me to try and update my other fics. wish me luck... review if ya wanna!

Tas36


End file.
